dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojna lwów
Orlais |rezultat = Zwycięstwo lojalistów lub buntowników * Inkwizycja kończy konflikt i sprzymierza się ze zwycięzcą * Koniec wojny domowej * Przedwieczny traci możliwość podbicia Orlais |walczący1 = Lojaliści |walczący2 = Buntownicy |dowódcy1 = Cesarzowa Celene I Sir Michel de Chevin (początkowo) Markiz de Chevin Hrabina d’Argent Ghyslain Morrac Hrabia Pierre Lady Seryl Komendant Jehan |dowódcy2 = Gaspard de Chalons Książę Remache † Lienne de Montsimmard † Markiz de Montsimmard Hrabia Chantral Marszałek Proulx |straty1 = Wielu kawalerów i żołnierzy |straty2 = Wielu kawalerów i żołnierzy }} Wojna lwów'Forma taka podawana jest po zakończeniu konfliktu w ''Inkwizycji w Podniebnej Twierdzy., znana też jako '''orlezjańska wojna domowa – trwający w latach 9:40-9:41 Smoka konflikt o sukcesję orlezjańśkiego tronu. Stronami konfliktu są cesarzowa Celene I i wielki książę Gaspard de Chalons. Przyczyną konfliktu są roszczenia Gasparda do tronu – według orlezjańskich zasad sukcesji jest on prawowitym kandydatem do tronu, jednak jego prawa do sukcesji musiały być najpierw uznane przez radę decyzyjną, która postanowiła o koronowaniu Celene, która zdobyła jej przychylność. Przyczyny Rządy dotychczasowej cesarzowej Celene I spotkały się z krytyką pewnych kręgów, co doprowadziło wielkiego księcia Gasparda do uknucia planu zdetronizowania jej. Podczas królewskiego balu, w którym uczestniczył ambasador Fereldenu bann Teagan Guerrin, Gaspard nakazał swojemu bardowi Melcendre zaśpiewać pieśń wykpiewającą zarządzanie Meghrena dawną prowincją Orlais (którą za czasów Meghrena był Ferelden), następnie wyciągnął miecz matki Marica Theirina, który wyzwolił Ferelden spod orlezjańskiej okupacji, i stwierdził, że używany jest on przez służbę do zabijania szczurów. Miało to na celu obrażenie Teagana, pogorszenie stosunków orlezjańsko-fereldeńskich i sprowokowanie kolejnej wojny. Cesarzowej udało się zażegnać konflikt wystawiając swojego czempiona, sir Michela, przeciwko Teaganowi w pojedynku na żółte pióra noszone przez orlezjańskich kawalerów w maskach. Ze względu na to, że Fereldeńczyk nie miał przy sobie piór, Celene zamieniła cała sprawę w żart. Udało jej się tym zachować honor Fereldenu, jednak część szlachty, zwłaszcza książę Remache z Lydes, poczuła się urażona tak komicznym wykorzystaniem symbolu kawalerów. Podczas polowania z Celene Gaspard zaproponował jej małżeństwo. Zdając sobie sprawę, że taki związek mógłby zjednoczyć Orlais i zapobiec wojnie domowej, odmówiła. Książę wyciągnął ukryty miecz próbując dokonać zabójstwa, cesarzowa skontrowała jednak atak ukrytym sztyletem. Po dołączeniu do innych szlachciców Celene rozważała podniesienie alarmu, podejrzewając, że sojusznicy Gasparda mogą uczestniczyć w próbie skrytobójstwa. Pozwoliła mu jednak odejść, uświadamiając sobie, że uwięzienie go sprawi, że opozycja doprowadzi do wojny domowej. W międzyczasie Melcendre porwała sir Michela, aby przesłuchać go w celu zdobycia informacji, które można wykorzystać przeciwko cesarzowej. Odkryła nie tylko, że szlachectwo kawalera zostało sfałszowane, ale także że jest on po części elfem, a ujawnienie tych informacji może wywołać ogromny skandal i oczernić Celene. Michelowi udało się uciec i zabić Melcendre, zanim zdołała przekazać informacje Gaspardowi. Wraz z wzrastającym niepokojem, niektórzy magowie zaczęli spekulować, że w przypadku wojny Krąg Maginów zostanie wezwany, aby wspomóc działania wojenne, co będzie stanowiło dodatkową kartę przetargową w grze o umocnienie pozycji magów. Gaspard podjął próby zwerbowania arcymagini Wynne podczas jej podróży po Dalii i wschodnim Orlais w drodze do Białej Iglicy, wysyłając swoje wojska, aby pojmały ją w Jader. Wynne odmówiła jednak i uciekła, a następnie podążyła do stolicy. Wybuch wojny magów z templariuszami ostatecznie uniemożliwił Kręgowi jakikolwiek udział w wojnie. Bitwa o Halamshiral Gaspard skrytykował reakcję Celene na trwające w Halamshiral zamieszki elfów i zaczął rozpuszczać plotki, jakoby miała ona romans ze swoją elficką służką Brialą. Za jego sprawą w teatrze Grande Royeaux wystawiona została sztuka, w której insynuowano, że Celene żywi uczucie do elfów, co miało zniszczyć jej reputację. Konflikt rozpoczął się na dobre, gdy Celene, chcąc zachować twarz i odeprzeć pomówienia o sympatyzowanie z elfami, poprowadziła wojska, które krwawo rozprawiły się z elfickimi buntownikami w Halamshiral. Spodziewające się walki z niezorganizowanym tłumem armie cesarzowej zaczęły przegrywać ze znacznie liczniejszym przeciwnikiem, buntownicy zostali jednak pokonani przez Gasparda i prowadzonych przez niego kawalerów. Wojska cesarzowej wycofały się, a sama Celene uciekła na wieś z sir Michelem, niwecząc tym samym plany Gasparda, mającego nadzieję na szybkie zwycięstwo poprzez pokonanie cesarzowej, która wpadła w zasadzkę. Zawieszenie broni Celene i Michele podjęli próbę dostania się do Jader, w którym zamieszkiwała sojuszniczka cesarzowej lady Seryl, została jednak zmuszona udać się do Val Royeaux. Przed ponownym spotkaniem się z elfką Brialą i jej mentorem Felassanem, zdecydowali się odnaleźć klan Dalijczyków, z którym mogliby się sprzymierzyć i który zapewnił by im bezpieczną przeprawę do stolicy, w zamian za obietnicę przekazania Daliczykom Halamshiral. Klan Virnehn, z którym spotkała się cesarzowa, odrzucił jej propozycję, uważając obietnicę za puste słowa, stwierdzając, że elfy wolą poczekać, aż Celene i Gaspard zabiją się nawzajem, co pozwoli im odzyskać Dalię. Podczas gdy elfy rozważały, czy stracić Celene, czy przekazać ją Gaspardowi, cesarzowej i jej towarzyszom udało się uciec, dowiedziawszy się uprzednio, że Dalijczycy przyzwali i spętali demona Imshaela w celu zdobycia klucza do aktywowania starożytnych eluvianów. Jako że zwierciadło pozwala na natychmiastową teleportację, Celene zamierzała wykorzystać je do powrotu do stolicy, a następnie zaatakowania Gasparda, jednak po zdobyciu klucza niechcący uwolniła demona, który wyrżnął klan Virnehn. W międzyczasie Gaspard ruszył w pościg za Celene, wiedząc, że jeśli zasiądzie na tronie nie upewniwszy się, że zginęła, jej sojusznicy będą protestować, zaś wierni mu szlachcice domagać się przywilejów. Po odnalezieniu szczątek klanu Virnehn, sprzymierza się z Mihris, będącą jedyną ocalałą z masakry. Tropią Celene przez wymiary łączące wszystkie eluviany, przypadkowo ocalając Celene i jej towarzyszy przed nieumarłymi. Godzą się zawieszenie broni do czasu dotarcia do centralnej komnaty, w której aktywują eluviany. W trakcie podróży, podczas walki z varterralem, opowiadający się za Gaspardem książę Remache przypuszcza zamach na Celene. Po pokonaniu varterrala Gaspard dokonuje egzekucji na Remache’u za zhańbienie go. Niedługo późnej Gaspard i Michel biorą udział w pojedynku o los Cesarstwa Orlais i kontrolę nad eluvianami. Bez ich wiedzy Lienne de Montsimmard i Mihris potajemnie zaklinają Michela, lecząc jednocześnie obrażenia Gasparda. Briali udaje się zabić Lienne i odkryć, że Mihris została opętana przez Imshaela, który opuszcza jej ciało za sprawą Felassana. Nim Michel zadaje śmiertelny cios, Briala nakazuje mu przestać, powołując się na przysługi, jakie jest mu winna. Celene traci swojego czempiona, służkę i imperium. Stwierdzając, że Celene nie można powierzyć losu elfów, Briala przejmuje kontrolę nad eluvianami, pozwalając ludziom rozejść się w swoją stronę. Inne teatry działań Gdy wieści o niesnaskach na wschodzie dotarły do Val Royeaux, rozpoczął się pobór do wojsk. Szlachta najęła gangi do obrony przed wszczynającymi zamieszki mieszkańcami, w wyniku czego ostatecznie zamknięto Słoneczną Bramę. Zamieszki wybuchły także w mieście Val Foret. Markiz de Chevin, jeden z najbardziej zaufanych sojuszników Celene, zwołał innych szlachciców, w tym Ghyslaina, Morraca i hrabinę d’Argent, i wraz z ich siłami ruszył do Val Royeaux, żeby wesprzeć cesarzową. Tymczasem lady Seryl z Jader, chcąc zniechęcić mieszkańców do przyłączenia się do rebelii, przeprowadziła inicjatywę mającą na celu wyniszczenie ziem i wiosek, w których stacjonowały oddziały lojalne wobac Gapara. Podczas gdy większość najbliższych stronników Celene okupowało stolicę, nie był im znany los cesarzowej. Krążyło pogłoski, że trafiła do niewoli, została zabita lub że wraz ze swoimi oddziałami pozostaje w Jader, ponieważ Gaspard odciął im drogi. Powrót Celene Celene w końcu udało się wrócić do Val Royeaux, co wywołało wiele domysłów na temat tego, jak udało jej się tego dokonać. W Dalli lojaliści w dalszym ciągu ścierali się z rebeliantami popierającymi Gasparda. Celene ogłosiła, że noszenie fioletu (koloru jej rodu, Valamontów), jest symbolicznym wyrazem poparcia jej rządów. Na Świętych Równinach dezerterzy z obu stron stworzyli grupę Wyzwolonych z Dalii, nie uznających żadnej stron z konfliktu, a jedynie swoje własne racje. W Halamshiral Briala, dawna służka i szpieg Celene, rozpoczęła tworzenie działającej w podziemiu armii elfów, mającej na celu wyeliminowanie cesarzowej i Gasparda i odzyskanie Dalii. Negocjacje pokojowe Ostatecznie wielkiej księżnej Florianne udało się namówić obie strony do uczestnictwa w rozmowach pokojowych na balu w Pałacu Zimowym. Ponieważ Celene zamierzała sprzymierzyć się z Brialą, zaproszono ją na rozmowy jako ambasadorkę rebeliantów. Florianne w rzeczywistości służyła Koryfeuszowi, planując zabić Celene i wywołać chaos w Orlais, a tym samym osłabić jego pozycję. Inkwizycji udało się dowiedzieć o samym spisku, nie poznała jednak tożsamości skrytobójcy, jej członkowie udali się więc na bal jako goście księcia Gasparda. Podczas balu liderzy wszystkich trzech stron podejmują próby pozyskania Inkwizycji jako swojego sprzymierzeńca. Okazuje się, że Florianne pomogła dostać się do Pałacu agentom Venatori i odciągnęła Inkwizycję od Celene, żeby móc zrealizować swój plan. Inkwizytorowi udaje się jednak przeżyć zasadzkę. Może on podjąć decyzję, pozwalając Florianne zabić Celene i obsadzić na tronie Gasparda lub uczynić go marionetką Briali, spróbować ją zatrzymać, co prowadzi do śmierci Florianne, lub wyjawić spisek dworowi. Następnie Inkwizytor wybiera nowego władcę Orlais – Celene, Gasparda lub Brialę, bądź przekonać ich do współpracy. Kończy to wojnę domową, zaś Orlais staje się sprzymierzeńcem Inkwizycji w walce z Koryfeuszem. Zobacz też * Przypisy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Orlais en:War of the Lions